


Must Have Done Something Right

by PepsiCola_Queen



Series: Boyf riends Senior Year Shenanigans [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, michael and jeremy are both 18, this is straight up porn with a little awkwardness and a little love mixed in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiCola_Queen/pseuds/PepsiCola_Queen
Summary: A perk of dating his best friend of thirteen years was that they knew each other well enough at this point they they didn’t need to impress each other on dates. They were both just content to play video games until dawn.A downside to that was sometimes Michael would set into that easy comfortability he’s come to know playing games with Jeremy, and it took a little more than just hinting around to get him to understand when Jeremy had other intentions for their evenings.





	Must Have Done Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> my first meremy fic of (hopefully) many!!
> 
> i've been living in the tag for at least a month now and havent come across many established relationship fics, so i figured i can make this a series all in the same AU. i just really need senior year michael and jeremy exploring their relationship, folks. that being said, expect a series of porny boyf riends from me in the future ;*
> 
> feedback is super appreciated!!!

"So. My dad's not home," Jeremy says, breaking the silence apart from the beeping of the Win Screen in front of them and Jeremy’s whirring space heater.

A perk of dating his best friend of thirteen years was that they knew each other well enough at this point they they didn’t need to impress each other on dates. They were both just content to play video games until dawn.

A downside to that was sometimes Michael would set into that easy comfortability he’s come to know playing games with Jeremy, and it took a little more than just hinting around to get him to understand when Jeremy had other intentions for their evenings.

"Oh yeah?" Michael presses X on his controller and their game loads the next level. He guesses that means they can play Apocalypse of the Damned as loud as they want and Mr. Heere won't yell at them. Michael's character just barely makes it off of a platform when the screen pauses. He turns to Jeremy, who’s holding his controller like a lifeline, stiff and red in the face. Michael feels like he’s missing something.

"No, I mean... my dad's not home. Like, he won't be until the morning. Which means," Jeremy stares at the carpet so intensely Michael thinks he might burn holes in it, "We have the house to ourselves."

Michael's "I'm A Fucking Dense Idiot" Alarm is off in seconds. He whips his head down, immediately understanding Jeremy’s eye contest with the carpet. The air between them is as thick as Michael’s skull. "Oh. Oh. Right." Michael swears his face was just dipped in molten lava.

Jeremy’s talking about doing stuff. With him.

Like _sex_ stuff.

He feels like the dumbest boyfriend in the world. To his credit, transitioning from best friends to boyfriends hadn’t been the cleanest procedure. It took Michael two weeks to figure out if Jeremy was okay with hand holding and two more to figure out if he was okay with hand holding in public. Not to even mention how awkward their first few kisses were (“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to like, nibble my lip, not bite it off,” Jeremy keened, muffled behind his bloodied hand). It had all been one long, awkward process.

And, despite dating for the better part of two months now, it had been a lot of nights alone with his hand. Sure, he and Jeremy were both perpetually horny and super into each other, but they’ve been best friends for over 12 years and it felt like he was breaking some kind of bro code if he rushed anything. He wanted everything to be perfect because that’s what Jeremy deserved.

“Unless that’s like..!! Too much! Dude I’m sorry, forget I brought it up, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, I’ve just been thinking about doing that kinda stuff a lot lately. With you,” Jeremy rushes out, rubbing his arm anxiously. Evidently, Michael didn’t need to hold back on his bro code anymore.

Michael knocks himself out of his stupor. “No! No man, you’re fine, I just didn’t know if uh, if you were ready to do that kinda stuff,” God. Real smooth.

“Dude I’ve like, wanted to do stuff since the day we got together,” Jeremy finally turned toward him. “You’ve been my spank material for like, 6 months.” Jeremy slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing that might have been a little too much info. Michael very distinctly remembered several nights ago when he got off to a voicemail Jeremy left asking about math homework. He doesn’t blame Jeremy.

“I mean like, same.” Michael replied, pulling and twisting at the strings of his hoodie, “I’m like, so into you dude.”

“Then, uh,” Jeremy reached forward and put his hand on top on Michael’s. It was trembling and clammy. “Do you wanna? Fool around, I mean?” Jeremy’s voice went up an octave on the last syllable. Michael couldn’t help but smile at Jeremy’s ability to be geeky in every possible situation.

Michael put on his best surprised voice, “ _The_ Jeremy Heere is propositioning me? Won’t all the other girls call me a slut?” Jeremy hit him in the arm and they both finally broke into laughter, easing out all their nervousness. Michael forgets how easy it can be with Jeremy. “Yeah, I wanna. Even if ‘fool around’ is the absolute lamest way of saying you wanna touch my dick,” Jeremy huffed out a laugh, and then gave Michael this look that made Michael want to tackle the boy in front of him with kisses. That’s a good place to start anyway, he thinks.

Michael leaned in, Jeremy catching on and following suit. It doesn’t feel any different from usual when their lips meet, which is almost underwhelming, but Michael can never complain when he’s making out with Jeremy. Jeremy slips a hand behind Michael’s neck and Michael leans in closer. When Jeremy breaks the kiss, Michael moves to follow him only to meet air. He must be pouting because Jeremy smiles at him like he’s laughing inside.

“I think it’d be sexier if I got on your lap, or something,” Michael didn’t need to be told twice, scooting backwards until his back hit the edge of the bed and dragging Jeremy with him. Jeremy swung his legs over Michael’s and Michael instinctively brought his hands up to hold Jeremy’s hips. Michael filed away the thought that he liked being underneath Jeremy for another time and pulled his boyfriend down onto him, resuming where they left off.

Jeremy moves his lips over his and Michael gets chills down his spine. He muses about how much better Jeremy’s gotten with kissing over the months. Michael had never been covered in more spit than on their first real makeout sesh. But now Jeremy is so much smoother, doing everything in his power to make sure he leaves Michael hot and needy. Kissing isn’t hard, really, they were just two virgins who overthought the whole thing. Once they did it enough, they got the hang of it easily. Michael didn’t know how he went all of high school without Jeremy Heere sucking his face. Michael slides his tongue against Jeremy’s mouth. He guesses he’ll just have to make up for lost time.

Michael immediately stops musing about how great making out with Jeremy is when he feels Jeremy’s hips roll against him. “Holy shit,” He manages to gasp out. The sensation stops almost as soon as it’s started and he nearly whines at the loss. He looks up at Jeremy, who looks back at his boyfriend concerned.

“Was that too much? Or too soon?” Jeremy brings his hand up to fumble with the collar of his shirt. A casual nervous habit of his. Michael wants to stop it as soon as possible. He brings his hand up to Jeremy’s and laces their fingers together.

“Dude I can like see the gears turning in your head. Relax,” He gives Jeremy a reassuring smile, “I was into it. In fact, I’d love if you did it again.” He tried so hard to play it cool for Jeremy, but he could feel his face heating up just barely talking about Jeremy dry-humping him.

Of course, Jeremy's known Michael since kindergarten, so there's no hope of him not noticing Michael's embarrassment. If he weren't just as embarrassed, Jeremy probably would've teased him about it (Michael puts the idea of Jeremy teasing him in bed in the ever growing file folder in his brain). But instead, he made an offer, "So uh, should I just keep going like that?"

Michael looked between his boyfriend's flushed face, then down to his tented tri-force patterned pajama pants. He was being sweet and trying to get Michael’s consent for every step, but the boy looked like he was gonna combust if his dick didn't get attention anytime soon. Michael sympathized and smiled up at his boyfriend, placing a hand on his upper arm and sliding it up to his shoulder. "Yeah it's like, super hot, dude." And before Jeremy could overthink his next step, Michael pulled him into another searing kiss.

Jeremy eagerly met him, the familiarity of kissing Michael easing him out of his qualms, but he was still hesitant to move against Michael again. Deciding Jeremy would be more comfortable if he took initiative, Michael bucked his hips up, meeting Jeremy's, and he moaned in Michael's mouth. Michael swears he didn't remember having a killer hard-on two seconds ago. Jeremy started to roll his hips against Michael's, matching his pace, and every time they met Michael felt his spine go numb with crazy intense pleasure. Soon their kisses devolved from legitimate to sloppy attempts. Michael felt the inkling sensation of a climax building up, and he _really_ didn't wanna come in his pants after three and a half minutes of Jeremy grinding on him, so he decides to be a bit bold. Michael reaches down between them and cups Jeremy in his hand. Jeremy pulls his mouth back and groans, dropping his head on Michael's shoulder.

"Is that good?" Michael really wants them to at least get some hand action in if he's gonna come soon, but he still needs to make sure Jeremy's on board.

Jeremy says nothing at first, just nodding against Michael's shoulder. Michael decides to play with Jeremy a bit, speaking softly, "I'm not gonna know unless you tell me, Jere." As soon as he's done speaking, he rubs his hand against Jeremy and his boyfriend moans into his skin. Michael feels like he's in paradise.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ , Michael. Of course it feels great," Jeremy tried his best to sound exasperated with his boyfriend, and Michael snickers. He shuts Michael up with a hiss when he moves his head to press open mouth kisses along his neck. Satisfied he has the upper hand again, Jeremy pulls back to look at Michael. "Keep going or I'll throw you out of my room, I swear to god, you tease."

"Kicking me out to sleep on the couch already, Jere? Usually couples have about four years of marriage trouble before it gets _that_ serious," Michael says, amused, while tugging down Jeremy's pajama bottoms. Despite the ease from the light banter, Michael's hands shake on Jeremy's hips.

While Jeremy gets up higher on his knees to properly kick them off, he nods to Michael, "Get yours off too. I'm not gonna leave you hanging." Michael sits awkwardly for a moment before Jeremy's words register, and then he's rushing to pull down and off his sweatpants. Michael sort of might have possibly been a little more nervous than he thought. Jeremy, clad in a t-shirt and pac-man boxers, climbs back up onto Michael's lap, and the sight of his gorgeous, incredible boyfriend calms his nerves. Once Jeremy's fully seated, he takes his hand and rubs it slowly against the underside of Michael's dick, still trapped by his underwear. "Is this okay?" Of course Jeremy could tell he's a little freaked. It's _Jeremy_. Jeremy, who's shaking about as much as he is right now.

"Yeah," Michael smiles up at him. "I'm okay," and he means it. Jeremy nods, and starts to move his hand again, working up from a slow pace to something harder and more deliberate. Michael gasps out a moan and covers his mouth, immediately self conscious about whatever dumb face he could be making. It's a little hard to care about that though when holy shit Jeremy Heere is touching his dick and it feels fucking _amazing_. Michael wraps his hand on as much of Jeremy's dick he can get to over his boxers, eager to return the favor after knowing how great it feels when it's someone else's hand.

Jeremy surges forward, catching Michael in a kiss. It's a bit awkward, Jeremy's distracted so he only half meets Michael's mouth, but has a bit of a distraction of his own, so Michael can't blame him. Jeremy continues to plant kisses all over his face, his cheek, his jaw. He nips right where his jaw meets his ear and Michael whines.

Jeremy's voice is breathy and uneven when he tugs and the band of Michael's boxers, "Can I...?" Michael feels like he's about two seconds away from combusting, and he'd really like to feel Jeremy's hand, so he nods feverishly.

"Fuck yeeeesss." Jeremy pushes his boxers down just enough for Michael's dick to pop out, and he literally _gulps_ when he sees it, and Michael wants to hide behind his hands again. Too bad his hands are a little preoccupied at the moment. Jeremy stares a moment longer before he makes a teasing drag up Michael's shaft, and _holy shit_ he can't believe he thought it felt good through his boxers when it feels _this_ amazing right now.

Michael, refusing to be the only one coming apart at the seams, tugs Jeremy's underwear down and meets the sight of his extremely hard dick. He almost wants to take it in, but Jeremy's never been the patient type, so he wraps his hand around him, stroking him with fever.

"Holy shit, dude, that feels so good," Jeremy rambles in between breaths. They stroke each other in tandem, trying to find some kind of rhythm outside of hurriedly jerking each other off, when Jeremy speaks, " I wanna try something. I saw it in a porn one time," Michael rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and Jeremy shoves him weakly. "Trust me, it looked super hot." He assures Michael. How could Michael deny anything Jeremy wanted to do to him?

Michael shrugged, "I'm game." The absolute hottest thing to say back to his boyfriend who wanted to try sex moves on him. Real smooth. "I uh, don't know how much longer I'm gonna last though, bud."

Jeremy didn't seem to mind Michael's inept ability to be sexy and slid forward more onto Michael's lap, practically flush with him. He looked down at where they were both getting each other off and put a hand over Michael’s, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks, and Michael shivered at the contact. He took in the fact that he was sitting here, Jeremy's hand wrapped around his, the both of them stroking their dicks together. Junior year Michael's wet dreams couldn't even come up with a situation as hot as this.

Michael's train of thought was cut off abruptly as his orgasm hit him, groaning as he spilled into his hand and across his shirt. He was exhausted coming down from his high, but didn't stop stroking along with Jeremy until he hit his climax as well, grinding down on his teeth through it all. Michael's glasses were a bit fogged, so he didn't catch Jeremy's face as he came. _Next time_ , he hoped weakly. Spent, Jeremy slumped down against Michael's side, right leg still swung over Michael's lap.

"Fuck," Jeremy panted, running his hand through his wavy hair, dampened by sweat. "That was. So good."

Michael, flushed and out of breath, chanced a glance at his boyfriend, who looked to be in about the same state. He smiled confidently, "So, do I get the Jeremy Heere award for ‘Hottest Sex Ever’?"

Jeremy laughs behind his free hand, "Yeah, I proudly present Michael Mell with the 'Best Sex Jeremy Heere has ever had' award. Too bad you're the only contender."

"Psh. You know I'd still win even if you slept with our entire school."

"Ew, don't even make me get the idea of Rich having sex in my head."

"Too bad. Already did."

They both laughed, comfort setting in easy between the two of them. It dawned on Michael how nice this was. They literally just gave each other their very first handjobs and here they were joking about it. Michael's never felt luckier in his life to have landed such a perfect guy.

"Is it weird to say that your dick is cute?"

Michael pushes Jeremy off of him, bending over in laughter. "What is that even supposed to mean?! You _loser_."

"I dunno! It's just cute. All of you is cute, so it makes sense your dick is, too." Jeremy explains in vain, giggling his way through the end, losing the straight face he tried to put on. Michael is overwhelmed with how much he loves Jeremy. He cups a hand on his cheek and kisses him, smiling into it.

He really did land a perfect guy.

**Author's Note:**

> again, feedback would be really cool!! (or chill, in this case) ;)c
> 
> also if it wasnt super obvious, title comes from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLtiJMAte10
> 
> come yell at me about meremy:  
> tumblr - twinkgami  
> twitter - frecklestxt


End file.
